Let Me Die (?)
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Sakura terpaksa menjalani kehidupannya sebagai yatim piatu setelah 5 tahun yang lalu orang tua dan kedua abangnya harus tewas dibunuh. Kasusnya dibekukan membuatnya stress hingga harus mengidap beberapa penyakit yang membuatnya lemah dan hilang kendali saat kambuh.
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.. **

**Maafkan typo-typo yang bertebaran**

"Hmm.. Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini bilang kalau akan cerah.." ucap seorang gadis yang duduk dikasur pasien itu dengan berbagai alat menempel ditubuhnya yang menopang kehidupannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap bosan jendela kamarnya. Hujan tampak turun dengan derasnya seperti akan terjadi badai.

"Sakura-chan.. Saatnya pemberian obatmu untuk malam ini."

"Heee.. Apa tidak bisa besok saja Shizune-san?" ucap Sakura menatap perawat berambut pendek hitam itu. Ia telah siap dengan suntikan berisi cairan yang akan dialirkan langsung ke selang infusnya.

"Kau tau itu tidak mungkin Sakura-chan."

"Hah.. Baiklah.."

"Hmm? Apa malam ini temanmu tidak datang?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya.. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dan tidak tertarik untuk datang." Ucap Sakura sambil menerima jatah obatnya malam itu.

"Baiklah.. Sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya." Ucap Shizune saat selesai memberikan obat Sakura.

"Ya.. Terima kasih banyak Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura kemudian beralih memainkan boneka kelinci ditangannya.

TOK TOK

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura menatap pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba diketok itu.

"Jadi apa alasannya kali ini?" terlihat seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu. Membuat senyum Sakura terkembang.

"Aku hanya bosan.. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya.. Sangat.. Kau menelfonku disaat aku sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain."

"Ah.. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak butuh apa-apakan? Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.."

"Apa?"

"Ti.. Tidak.." ucapan Sakura terhenti saat mendapati tatapan dingin dari pria bermata biru sapphire itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengganngu orang lain saja? Jangan ganggu aku terus."

"Maafkan aku.. Na... Uzumaki-san.."

"Hah.. Aku tau kedua orang tuamu mengenal orang tuaku tapi aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Jangan libatkan aku terus dengan masalahmu. Cobalah cari jalan lain. Kau selalu melibatkanku setelah keluargamu meninggal." Ucap pria Uzumaki itu menatap bosan Sakura yang hanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian." Ucap Sakura masih menunduk.

"Terserahlah. Aku pulang." Ucap pria itu meninggalkan kamar itu tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Maaf.." ucap Sakura parau. Air mata metes dari matanya. Tidak percaya teman masa kecilnya akan berkata demikian. Memang semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia banyak mengandalkan pria berambut kuning itu, terlebih sekarang semenjak ia divonis memiliki penyakit Complex Regional Pain Syndrome (CRPS) dan kanker pernafasan yang membuatnya berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah.. Naruto-san.. Datang menjenguk lagi?"

"Tidak Shizune-san. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu saja." Elak Naruto saat berpapasan dengan perawat itu.

"Ah.. Aku pikir kau datang menjenguk.. Sakura-chan terlihat menunggu kedatanganmu dari tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Shizune lagi. Tidak biasanya Naruto pulang cepat itu. Walau sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto datang menjenguk hanya karena disuruh oleh orang tuanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang duluan Shizune-san. Ada urusan lain." Ucap Naruto segera pamit undur diri dari tempat itu.

-Esoknya-

"Semalam kau kemana?"

"Hah? Tidak kemana-mana." Ucap Naruto menatap pria berambut hitam dengan onyx kelamnya itu.

"Dia menelfone lagi?" kali ini pria dengan rambut nanas yang bertanya.

"Hah.. Ya.. Aku sudah jenuh dengan hal ini. Maksudku.. Dia bisa menelfone orang lain. Tapi selalu aku yang direpotkan. Shikamaru gantikan aku." Keluh Naruto.

"Hah? Itu merepotkan.. Jadi tidak terima kasih." Tolak Shikamaru cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.. Lagipula hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal. Seluruh keluarganya sudah tidak adakan? Pembantaian satu keluarga." Ucap pria bermata onyx itu ingat akan berita yang sempat panas selama satu tahun.

"Kalau kau sepeduli itu gantikan aku Sasuke. Bukankah kau dulu dekat dengannya?" ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Aku tidak sedekat itu. Hanya sebatas hubungan ketua osis dan wakil saja." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Kau sebenarnya menolak karena sibuk pdkt dengan gadis hyuga itukan." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah.. Satu kampus juga sudah tau niatanmu. Semenjak Sakura jatuh sakit, primadona kampus sekarangkan gadis hyuga itu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hei.. Aku pria normal. Tentu aku menyukai seorang gadis."

PIIP PIIP

"Tidak akan diangkat?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto yang melemparkan HP-nya sembarangan setelah membaca nama penelfone.

"Tidak. Aku lelah." Ucap Naruto bosan.

"Oo.. Dia tidak menyerah.." ucap Shimamaru menatap HP Naruto yang kembali bergetar.

"Tch.."

"Hei.. Kau yakin memblokir nomornya? Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa dibunuh orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Hanya sampai malam. Aku lelah diganggu." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang Uzumaki yang dulu sibuk mengejar gadis Haruno itu sekarang berpaling pada Hyuga." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah.. Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempat berkumpulnya itu.

"Nanti malam kita keluar. Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto merapikan tasnya.

"Kemana?"

"Rumahku. Gadis hyuga itu juga ada disana." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto segera setuju.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dia diperingatkan tantang gadis hyuga itu?"

"Buat apa. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan. Bukankah sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau gadis hyuga itu memang sifatnya tidak semenarik tampilannya." Ucap Sasuke sibuk dengan layar HP-nya.

"Ya.. Kau benar.."

-malamnya, RS-

"Tch.. Apa lagi kali ini. Kalau ini telfon iseng lagi aku benar-benar akan..."

"Shizune-san! Pasienmu! Sakura-san CRPS-nya kambuh!"

"A.. Apa?! Aku segera kesana!" Ucap Shizune segera berlari keruangan Sakura bersama beberapa perawat yang mulai sibuk membawa beberapa peralatan. Samar-samar terdengar suara jerit kesakitan drai ruangan itu. Naruto yang awalnya tidak tertarik datang menjumpai Sakura dan sedang mempersiapkan beberapa ceramah untuk Sakura bingung melihat beberapa perawat sibuk memasuki ruang rawat gadis pink itu.

"AAAAAARRRGHHHH! ARGH! SAKIT!"

"Sakura-chan! Sadarlah!" Shizune berusaha menadarkan gadis berambut pink yang terus memegangi kepalanya itu. Gadis itu mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! INI SAKIT! HENTIKAN!" jerit Sakura membuat hati siapa saja yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu seperti teriris mendengar jerit kesakitannya.

"Sa.. Sakura.." Naruto hanya bisa termenung menatap gadis pink itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Memberontak. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga cairan penenang mulai bereaksi. Membuat gadis itu perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ah. Maaf kau harus melihat itu Naruto-san." Ucap Shizune setelah selesai menangani Sakura.

"Apa hal ini sering terjadi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Umm.. Setidaknya.. Sekali dalam 3 hari." Ucap Shizune.

"Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Segala hal sudah dilakukan.. Tetapi.. Ketika berusaha menyembuhkan CRPS-nya.. Itu akan mempercepat pertumbuhan kanker pernafasannya. Begitupula sebaliknya, makanya hingga saat ini penyembuhan yang dilakukan sangat lama. Ah.. Aku harus mengecheck pasien lain.. Aku permisi dulu Naruto-san. Sakura-chan mungkin akan istirahat dulu untuk malam ini. Jadi. Sebaiknya kau datang lagi besok." Terang Shizune kemudian pamit undur diri.

"A.. Owh.."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-tempat lain-

"Kau dari mana saja?" pria berambut nanas itu menatap Naruto yang akhirnya datang.

"Hah. Tempat biasa." Keluh Naruto melempar tubuhnya ke sofa kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ah.. Hinata-chan."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Umm.. Ya aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? Kau tidak biasanya terlihat begini setelah mengunjunginya.." ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau terlihat.. Sedih? Bingung.. Dan... Memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa.. Aku hanya lelah."

"Baiklah.."

-beberapa hari kemudian, kampus-

"Ah.. Melelahkan sekali.."

"Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan dan mengeluh lelah." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan.

"Hei.. Naruto.. Lihat.." Shikamaru menyikut kencang Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya sedangkan matanya sibuk mandang kedepan.

"Ap.. Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto menatap gadis pink yang menghampiri ketiganya.

"Jahat sekali! Hari ini aku sudah diizinkan untuk rawat jalan." Ucap gadis pink itu kesal.

"Rawat jalan setelah kejadian itu? Yang benar saja." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya sedikitpun.

"Terserahlah. Kalau aku kabur seharusnya Shizune-san sudah menelfonemu bukan?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Naruto menarik tangan gadis pink itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aw.. lepaskan tanganku. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ucap Sakura bingung ditarik-tarik hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu ruang band kampus. Naruto membukanya kasar dan segera mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada yang mendengar dan ikut campur pembicaraan itu.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli soal telfon dari Shizune dia yakin betul Sakura kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pihak rumah sakit mengizinkanku untuk rawat jalan hari ini. Mereka bilang keadaanku sudah cukup membaik untuk rawat jalan." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hentikan.. Kalau kau memang rawat jalan orang tuaku sudah menelfoneku untuk menjadikanku pengasuh 24 jammu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Sudahlah jawab saja apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan. Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

"Setelah selalu menelfoneku bilang kau butuh sesuatu di rumah sakit hanya untuk membuang-buang waktuku?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lupakan.."

"Jawab apa yang kau lakukan disini! Jangan memberiku masa...lah.." Naruto terdiam saat gadis pink itu menarik kerah bajunya menyatukan bibir mereka. Naruto diam membantu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan Sakura yang sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan segera mendorong Naruto menjauh, menunduk bingung atas perbuatan konyolnya itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura!"

BRUK

"Ah.. Maaf Sasuke." Ucap Sakura yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke saat akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura! Tch!"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. ada apa?"

"Hmmm.. Tidak banyak.. Orang tuamu menelfoneku. Mereka minta tolong kau untuk menjaga Sakura karena mulai sekarang dia akan rawat jalan. Dan bisakah kau berhenti merepotkanku." Ucap Sasuke melemparkan tas Naruto yang ia bawa mengingat kelas mereka untuk hari ini telah usai.

"Hah.."

"Kau melakukan kesalahan apalagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke duduk diruang band mereka itu, memainkan bassnya.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Naruto ikut duduk.

"Kau tau.. Aku rasa semenjak orang tua Haruno meninggal kau menjadi aneh." Ucap Sasuke berterus terang.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau menjadi.. Lebih cepat marah dan sensian. Melebihi diriku." Sindir Sasuke santai.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

-malamnya. Kediaman Uzumaki-

"Naruto.. Dari mana saja?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu ketika Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

"Hah.. Aku berlatih bersama Sasuke dan yang lain." Ucap Naruto seadanya.

"Lalu dimana Sakura? Bukankah tou-chan sudah bilang kalau mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini sambil rawat jalan."

"Soal itu. Kenapa tou-chan seenaknya saja memutuskan. Aku bukan pengasuhnya yang harus ngawasinya kemanapun dia pergi."

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu? Semenjak orang tua Sakura meninggal kamu menjadi sensian sekali." Ucap Kushina menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku lelah menjaganya terus. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri!" ucap Naruto naik pitam.

"Naruto jaga nada bicaramu." Bentak Minato tidak senang.

"Ta.. Tadaima.."

"Lihat dia bisa pulang sendiri. Kenapa aku harus menjaga..."

"Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura-chan?!" ucap wanita berambut merah itu menatap gadis pink itu. Gadis itu berantakan, wajahnya babak belur, bekas luka dimana-mana. Pakaiannya juga berantakan.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura-chan?!" Kushina kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba jatuh lemas

"Selamat malam Uzumaki-san."

"Ah.. Kakashi-san.. Kushina.. Bawalah Sakura kekamarnya." Ucap Minato yang mendapat anggukan dari istrinya itu. Setelah Sakura dan Kushina menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Sakura segera Minato mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk.

"Itachi-san.. Ada apa ini?" Naruto menatap pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Lebih baik Kakashi-san yang menjelaskan." Ucap Itachi menatap pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku tidak tau cerita lengkapnya. Tetapi kami mendapat telfon dari pihak kampus. Mereka menemukan Haruno-san terkunci digudang kampus dalam keadaan sudah begitu. Ketika kami tanyakan tentang kejadian itu, Haruno-san bersikeras untuk diam dan meminta kami mengantarnya pulang." Terang Kakashi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan."ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Aku tau ini masih dugaan saja.. Tapi.. Kemungkinan besar.. Haruno-san mengalami pelecehan selama terkurung disana." Sambung Itachi membuat Kakashi menunduk diam menyadari tatapan terkejut Minato sedang Naruto hanya terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani melakukan hal itu pada primadona kampus. Sakura Haruno yang harga dirinya setinggi langit itu tidak akan diam saja menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Itu hanya dugaan awal saja. Aku rasa Haruno-san berhasil melawan walau akhirnya harus begitu."

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu? Pelecehan? Maksudmu..."

"Jangan berpikir sejauh itu Naruto.. Tidak sampai sejauh itu.. Dugaan saat itu hanya sampai menyentuh bagian atas saja." Ucap Itachi cepat mematahkan pemikiran Naruto.

"Anata.."

"Kushina.. Bagaimana?" Minato menatap istrinya yang menghampirinya.

"Dia tidak bicara apa-apa.. Tapi terlihat jelas dia mengalami shock."

PRANG!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"ARGH! AH! AAAAAA!"

"SA.. Sakura-chan.." Kushina menatap horor Sakura yang terdiam didepan cermin yang kini telah hancur itu. Darah segar mengalir dari tangannya.

"Sakura-chan.. Hentikan.. Aku mohon." Pinta Minato menatap Sakura yang berjongkok mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?! Berhentilah mencari masalah!" bentak Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura memaksa gadis itu melepaskan pecahan cermin yang berada ditangannya itu. Terjadi perebutan sengit, Naruto berusaha membuat Sakura melepaskan pecahan cermin itu sedangkan Sakura bersikukuh untuk tidak melepaskannya walau darah mulai mengalir dari tangannya yang tergores.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura tidak mau mengalah dan berubah piiran sedikitpun.

"Argh!"

"Itachi hubungi ambulance!" perintah Kakashi cepat.

"Baik.."

"Naruto.. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kushina menghampiri anaknya yang terduduk dengan luka gores dipipinya.

"Aa.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura yang shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kakinya melemas, kepalanya serasa berputar kencang memaksanya meringkuk dilantai sambil menggenggam kepalanya. Menjerit kesakitan.

-RS-

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja, kenapa dia kembali dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade menatap 3 orang diruangan itu. Ingin mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya.

"Hal itu masih dalam penyelidikan saat ini. Ketika dia pulang dari kampusnya dia sudah seperti itu." Terang Minato.

"Hah.. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja shock yang dia terima membuat CRPS-nya kambuh. Lalu aku sudah melakukan pengecheckan.. Serangan yang ia terima sepertinya hanya berupa sentuhan dan memberi 'tanda' saja. Aku sarankan dia untuk dirawat saja selama 3 hari kedepan. Kita lihat perkembangannya nanti." Ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Tsunade-sensei." Ucap Minato bangkit meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade bersama istri dan anaknya.

"Kamu sudah dengarkan. Kaa-chan mohon padamu.. Tolong jaga Sakura. Kaa-chan dan tou-chan tidak dapat melakukannya karena pekerjaan kami." Mohon Kushina pada anaknya itu.

"Kamu taukan hari ini tou-chan dan kaa-chan akan berangkat ke Swiss karena urusan pekerjaan selama 1 bulan kedepan."

"Aku tau."

"Arigatou.. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan harus berangkat sekarang.. Jaga dirimu.. Hubungi kami secepatnya bila terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Minato sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dilorong rumah sakit itu untuk segera terbang ke Swiss karena pekerjaannya yang tidak dapat menunggu.

"Permisi.." Naruto menatap Sakura yang tertidur diranjangnya. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi satu lampu tidur.

"Ka.. Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Nii-chan.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.." Naruto menatap Sakura yang berbicara dalam tidurnya itu. Air mata gadis itu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dalam mimpinyapun ia tersiksa. Entah mengapa melihat hal itu Naruto melunak. Merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak memperlakukan Sakura begitu tadi dikampus. Seharusnya dia mengawasi gadis itu. Memang dia pernah diingatkan Shikamaru tentang anak-anak kampus yang mengincar Sakura demi melampiaskan nafsu mereka apalagi semenjak keluarga Haruno tidak akan datang melindungi gadis itu. Membuat semua berpikir Sakura adalah sasaran yang tepat.

"Hah... Kau harusnya melawan.. Tidak mungkin atlet karate seperti kau kalah menghadapi hama begitu." Ucap Naruto menatap gadis itu, kemudian tersadar betapa bejatnya orang-orang yang menyerang Sakura. Menandai tubuh gadis itu diberbagai tempat. Bagaikan tembok yang dicorat-coret sembarangan.

"Tolong... Tolong.. Lepaskan.."

"Sakura?"

"TIDAK!"

"He.. Hei sadarlah.. Kau hanya bermimpi. Sadarlah." Naruto mengguncang pelan pundak gadis itu berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Na.. Naruto? Naruto.. Naruto.. Tolong aku.." Gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"A.. Apa ini? Ini apa?" ucap Sakura panik melihat bekas disekujur tubuhnya. Mengingatkannya pada binatang-binatang yang menyerangnya tadi sore digudang kampus.

"Hei.. Hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto panik melihat Sakura mencakar seluruh bekas ditubuhnya berharap bekas itu akan menghilang.

"Tidak.. Ini menjijikkan.." jerit Sakura panik.

"Hentikan.." ucap Naruto menatap gadis itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ka.. Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Ugh.. Ini apa.." ucap Sakura semakin panik menyadari pahanya juga dipenuhi bekas merah kebiruan itu.

"Hentikan.."

"Nii-chan.. Nii-chan.." Sakura seperti orang gila, ia mengusap kasar seluruh tanda dibuhnya membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya memerah dan beberapa mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"HENTIKAN! Hentikan.. Aku mohon hentikan.." teriak Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat. Berharap dengan begitu ia akan berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Huaaaaa! Kaa-san.. Tou-san! Nii-chan! Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri.. Kenapa semuanya jahat padaku?" ucap Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sakura..." Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia hanya memeluk gadis itu erat berharap gadis itu akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya.

-2 hari kemudian-

"Naruto.. Hpmu berisik sekali!" keluh Shikamaru. Malam itu mereka tengah berkumpul bermain bersama. Naruto yang akhirnya mulai dekat dengan Hinata tentu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan sibuk minum bersama yang lain dikediamannya malam itu.

"Maaf maaf.. Huh?"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata menatap tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Shizune-san?"

"Shizune-san? Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata menempel pada Naruto.

"Dia.. Perawat dirumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat."

"Nee. Naruto-kun.. Ayo ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Hinata menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata? Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung, kebingungan Naruto terjawab saat dirinya memasuk kamarnya.

"Nee.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata menatap Naruto yang kebingungan. Perlahan tangannya mengunci pintu kamar pria berambut kuning itu.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau mabuk." Ucap Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

BRUK

"Ugh... I..Ittai.." Naruto terjatuh menghantam lantai kamarnya. Walau kamarnya full karpet tetap ia bisa merasakan sakit luar biasa saat jatuh menghantam lantai kamarnya itu.

"Naruto-kun.. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Hinata yang berada diatas Naruto tiba-tiba menyerang pria itu. Melumat bibir pria kuning itu tanpa ampun sedang tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Hina.. Hmpphh.."

"Aku tau kau juga menyukaiku.. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ucap Hinata membuka pakaiannya santai.

"Hinata sadarlah. Kau mabuk." Ucap Naruto berusaha menghindar tetapi ia tidak dapat bertindak banyak dengan Hinata yang menduduki tubunya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi tubuhmu sendiri Naruto-kun. Tubuhmu menginginkan hal yang lebih." Ucap Hinata tetap tidak ingin menyingkir

"Hina.. Hmpphh.."Hinata kembali menyerang Naruto, melumat bibir pria itu memaksa masuk lidahnya, tangannya membuka pengait branya. Membuat dirinya topless.

"Hinata hentikan!" Naruto akhirnya terpaksa mendorong gadis itu menjauh. Tidak peduli lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku dan aku menyukaimu. Ini hal yang wajar dilakukan." Ucap Hinata membela diri.

"Tch.. Dasar wanita murahan. Kalau diotakmu hanya ada sex,, Lakukan dengan anjing penjagaku diluar." Ucap Naruto jijik. Segera merapikan kemejanya. Tepat saat itu Hpnya kembali berdering. Panggilan dari Shizune lagi.

_ "__Ah.. Naruto-san.. Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu.."_

"Shizune-san? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung mendengar suara panik dari sebrang.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto yang terburu-buru meninggalkan kediamannya. Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus berlalu pergi.

-rumah sakit-

"Hah.. Hah.. Di.. Dimana dia?" ucap Naruto yang berlari secepat mungkin menuju kerumunan perawat, pengunjung rumah sakit dan pasien.

"Di.. Diatap." Ucap Shizune menunjuk atap rumah sakit. Disana berdiri seorang gadis berambut pink. Menatap kosong kebawah.

"Tch.. Kenapa diam saja! Telfone pemadam kebakaran!" bentak Naruto segera berlari masuk kedalam.

"Aku lelah.. Aku ingin menyusul kalian.." Sakura semakin mendekati ujung atap. Dibawah terlihat kerumunan orang dan pemadam kebakarang yang sibuk menyiapkan matras udara berjaga-jaga bila Sakura melompat.

"Hentikan!"

"Ah.. Naruto.. Benar.. Aku harus minta maaf atas segalanya.. Maafkan aku sudah menyusahkanmu." Ucap Sakura menatap Naruto tetapi tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Apa kau gila! Hentikan ini semua!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura yang dikenal selalu berjuang untuk sembuh melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat.. Aku menyerah.." ucap Sakura perlahan mundur.

"Hentikan!"

"Terima kasih.."

"HENTIKAN!"

"Na.. Naruto.."

"Kau gila hah?! Kau pikir dengan melakukan hal ini orang tuamu dan kedua abangmu akan senang! Sesekali gunakan otakmu!" maki Naruto yang berhasil mengakap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku.. Aku mohon.."

"Tu.. TUTUP MULUTMU IDIOT!" maki Naruto membuat kaget Sakura.

"Na.. Naruto.."

"Tutup mulutmu dan berikan sebelah tanganmu. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"KYAA!

"Hah.. Hah.. Apa aku mati?"

"Tidak.. Kalian belum mati." Ucap pria berambut perak itu membantu keduanya turun.

"Kakashi-san."

"Yamato, bawa mereka kedalam. Periksa kondisi mereka."

"Baik!"

"Kakashi-san. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Umm.. memang ada kejanggalan pada kasus itu. Kasus itupun dibekukan karena kurangnya bukti. Tetapi aku merasa seperti ada yang ditutupi dan berusaha dihapuskan."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku akan periksa lagi berkas-berkas gadis itu. Kerja bagus Itachi. Yamato?"

"Naruto tidak mengalami luka apapun.. Sedangkan gadis itu.. Tangan kirinya patah tapi tidak serius. Pengobatan juga sudah dilakukan." Terang Yamato.

"Baiklah.. Ayo bereskan semuanya. Kita akan bahas masalah ini dikantor. Segera hubungi Kurenai."

"Bisa jelaskan tujuanmu melakukan itu semua?" tanya Naruto diruang rawat Sakura. Mengintrogasi gadis pink itu.

"Nee.. Naruto.. Pernah berpikir dunia ini tidak adil?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan! Tidak bisakah kau melihat sisi positif dari apa yang ada disekitarmu sekarang?" ucap Naruto naik darah.

"Sisi positif? Keluargaku tewas dibantai orang tidak dikenal. Rumahku dibakar. Aku menghirup banyak asap hingga mendapat kanker pernafasan tolol ini. Penyakit CRPS yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Pengobatan yang tidak bekerja sama sekali. Teman masa kecilku berubah membenciku sepenuh hati. Diperlakukan seperti pelacur dikampus. Bagian positif mana yang harus aku lihat?" tana Sakura menatap Naruto. Menunggu jawaban pria kuning itu.

"Pelacur dikampus. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sore itu digudang kampus?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia berhasil memancing Sakura untuk bicara.

"Jelaskan apa lagi. Aku yakin kau juga sudah taukan. Sasori nii-chan tidak ada.. Gaara nii-chan tidak ada. Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ada. Teman masa kecilku sibuk dengan kehidupannya. Bukankah aku menjadi sasaran yang tepat bagi mereka. Aku tidak akan punya tempat untuk mengadukan hal seperti ini." Ucap Sakura menatap keluar jendela.

"Sudahlah.. Aku mengerti, kau ingin sendiri? Ok aku pergi. Tapi berhenti melakukan hal bodoh yang menyulitkan semua orang. Gunakan sedikit otakmu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah seorang Haruno terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan cara berpikir mereka yang luas." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah.. Hn.." Sakura hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ia ingin pria itu tetap bersamanya untuk menemaninya malam itu. Tapi.. Setelah semuanya. Ia tidak berani untuk meminta hal itu.

"Sudah akan pulang Naruto?" tanya Shizune yang berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Ya.. Aku lelah sekali.." ucap Naruto kemudian pamit pulang.

"Ah.. Naruto!"

"Hmm? Ada apa Shizune-san?"

"Ini.. Aku melihat Sakura membuang ini.. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau membacanya." Ucap Shizune memberikan sebuah jurnal bersampul coklat itu.

"Hah? Bukankah lebih baik dikembalikan padanya?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Kau taukan bagaimana Sakura-chan tidak pernah berbicara tentang masalahnya dan itu menyulitkan polisi dan dirimu. Sepertinya ini bisa membantu kalian semua untuk sedikit mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya." Ucap Shizune lagi.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Shizune-san." Ucap Naruto menerima buku itu dan berlalu pergi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-skip time-

"Hah.." Naruto merebahkan dirinya dikasur king size itu. Malam itu ia memilih untuk tidak kembali kekediamannya mengingat kejadian dengen Hinata membuatnya enggan kembali kesana, mengingat Sasuke mengatakan kalau Hinata masih berada dikediamannya menunggunya pulang. Terlebih lagi dia butuh waktu sendiri. Memikirkan semuanya, iapun teringat akan buku bersampul coklat yang diberikan Shizune padanya. Disepanjang perjalanan ia sempat membaca beberapa lembar halaman jurnal itu. Tidak banyak hal penting. Hanya diary biasa. Naruto melanjutkan membaca jurnal tersebut hingga akhirnya dia mencapai tanggal kejadian dikampus.

_"__Ruangan itu gelap. Mereka mengikatku. Tanganku terikat ketas, kakiku tidak dapat menyentuh tanah. Aku ketakutan.. Aku berusaha melawan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Tetapi kekuatanku menghilang, tubuhku lemas. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam perutku dengan keras. Aku tidak dapat melihat pelakunya dengan jelas. Ruangan itu terlalu gelap. Sakit.. Mereka akhirnya berhenti. Aku pikir mereka sudah bosan hingga seseorang menarik kemejaku. Membuat semua kancingnya terlepas. Aku takut sekali. Mereka menyentuhku.. Tiap malam aku terus mengingatnya. Lidah mereka berusaha memasuki mulutku. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka menyentuh tubuhku. Bibir mereka menelusuri tubuhku meninggalkan jejak menjijikkan disana. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku pikir semuanya berakhir saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara perempuan. Ia memberi komando semuanya untuk berhenti. Aku mengira penderitaanku berakhir. Tapi aku salah. Perempuan itu meraih leherku. Mencengkramnya erat membuatku sulit bernafas. Ia tertawa puas melihatku kesulitan bernafas. Saat pandanganku mulai mengabur kembali perempuan itu memberi komando untuk segera pergi dari sana karena menyelesaikanku saat itu juga akan menjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia masih ingin bermain. Hal terakhir yang dapat aku lihat sebelum semuanya gelap total.. Perempuan itu.. Perempuan yang ia sukai."_

"Ugh.. Menjijikkan.." Naruto yang membaca catatan singkat Sakura itu merasa jijik atas apa yang dilakukan orang-orang dikampusnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera menghubungi Itachi dan mengirimkan foto lembaran catatan itu.

-kantor polisi-

"Kakashi.. Naruto mengirimkan ini padaku. Lalu ini bukti CCTV kediaman Haruno yang kau minta."

"Oh.. Ya.. Jadi.. Dari sini bisa kita ambil kesimpulan dalang kejadian dikampus itu perempuan."

"Ugh.. Mahasiswi zaman sekarang menyeramkan." Komentar Yamato sambil memutar rekaman CCTV yang diminta Kakashi. Memang malam itu tim Kakashi memilih melembur untuk dapat segera mengungkap kasus keluarga Haruno yang telah lama dibekukan itu.

"Ah.. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya sebelum ini.. Tapi coba lihat ini." Ucap Yamato tiba-tiba membuat penasaran yang lain.

"Mobil itu? Bukankah mobil itu ikut terbakar bersama rumah ini? Lagipula setelah kita melakukan pencarian lebih dalam tentang mobil itu, plat kendaraannya tidak terdaftar. Itu Plat palsu.." ucap Kurenai mengingatkan.

"Itu benar.. Tapi coba lihat lebih teliti lagi plat kendaraan ini." Ucap Yamato membuat ketiganya fokus menatap lat kendaraan yang diperbesar Yamato.

"Hmm? Ah.. Itukan.." Kurenai yang mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Yamato langsung menatap atasannya.

"Lambang itu.."

"Sekarang aku ingat tentang perselisihan tuan Haruno dengan bawahannya karena kasus penggelapan dana perusahaan. Memaksanya memecat sekretarisnya itu." Ucap Kurenai yang teringat dengan berita perselisihan antar bos dan tangan kanan perusahaan terbesar saat itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bukti. Hasil tes DNA pada rambut yang ditemukan digenggaman tangan Sasori juga sudah keluar. Memang ada yang berusaha menutupi kasus ini. Kalian tentu tau siapa orang dalam itu." Ucap Kakashi bersandar dikursinya.

"Pantas saja.." ucap Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dan timnya ungkap.

"Baiklah.. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang bubarlah. Istirahatkan tubuh kalian. Besok jam 8 kita berkumpul disini dan lakukan penggerebekan." Ucap Kakashi membubarjan timnya itu.

-besoknya-

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Hiashi saat beberapa polisi memasuki rumahnya.

"Hiashi Hyuuga kau ditangkap atas kasus pembunuhan keluarga Haruno. Segala hal yang kau ucapkan saat ini dapat digunakan sebagai bukti dalam persidangan." Ucap Kakashi menatap Hiashi yang diborgol Yamato dan dibawa keluar dari kediamannya itu.

"Bukti apa yang kalian punya sampai kalian berani memasuki kediamanku?" ucap Hiashi tidak terima.

"Kau mau bukti? Kami punya banyak bukti. Salah satunya DNAmu yang berusaha ditutupi keponakanmu yang bekerja bersama kami dikantor polisi." Ucap Yamato membuat Hiashi kaget dan menatap Neji. Ia yakin betul telah mengingatkan Neji untuk memusnahkan semua bukti yang dapat mengarah padanya.

"Jangan menatapnya begitu. Dia sudah melakukan segalanya demi menutupi kasus ini selama 5 tahun. Bukankah itu cukup?" ucap Kakashi menangkap tatapan amarah Hiashi pada Neji.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" teriak Hinata tidak terima.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur Neji.. Kau cukup hebat dapat mengelabui seisi kepolisian selama ini demi menutup rahasia keluargamu." Ucap Itachi memborgol tangan Neji.

"Mohon untuk tidak menghalangi kami."ucap Kurenai menghentikan Hinata.

"Itachi-san.. Kau kakaknya Sasuke kan? Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Hinata menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Hentikan.." ucap Itachi melepaskan genggangam Hinata.

"Cepat selesaikan semuanya. Wartawan mulai berdatangan." Ucap Kakashi menatap kerumunan wartawan yang berdatangan.

-Rumah sakit-

"Sakura-chan.."

"Kakashi-san.. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya untuk membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Sakura-chan. Tidak perlu sampai begini." Ucap Kakashi segera menyentuh pundak Sakura memintanya untuk berhenti membungkuk.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menyelesaikan ini semua.." ucap Sakura berderai air mata.

"Ini memang tugasku dan timku bukan. Sudahlah.. Kau harus banyak istirahat agar dapat segera sembuh bukan." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor." Ucap Kakashi pamit undur diri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Kakashi-san." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

**-1 tahun kemudian-**

TOK TOK

"Masuk.."

"Naruto? Kau sibuk?" ucap gadis pink itu mengintip kedalam kamar pria kuning itu.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis pink itu.

"Naruto.. Boleh kita berjalan-jalan ditaman?" pinta Sakura menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun semenjak kasus itu selesai ditangani." Ucap Naruto saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman kota itu.

"Umm.. Ya.. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.. Aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Dia sekarang harus tinggal berdua dengan adiknya." Ucap Sakura menghirup udara ditamah rumah sakit itu.

"Hmm.. Dia masih punya Neji. Mereka bersaudara kan?" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura.

"Neji.. Juga ditangkap karena ikut membantu kejadian itu." Ucap Sakura murung.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Sepertinya aku melewatkan sedikit beritanya." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku salah merasa bahagia atas selesainya kasus ini?" tanya Sakura menunduk.

"Hah? Itu hakmu. Lalu apa masalahnya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tapi.."

"Apa? Kau memikirkan masalah hukuman mati yang menanti mereka?" ucap Naruto menatap Sakura serius, menghentikan langkah kaki keduanya.

"Un.." Jawab Sakura singkat. Disatu sisi dia bahagia kasus ini selesai tetapi disisi lain dia merasa bersalah atas hukuman yang menanti Hiashi dan Neji.

"Kalau aku.. Nyawa memang seharusnya dibayar dengan nyawa. Kecuali kau ingin kasus ini dibatalkan. Kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan mau kasus ini dibatalkan. Kau sudah melalui banyak hal untuk bisa mengungkap ini semua." Ucap Naruto serius

"Aku tau.." ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Hah.. Kau mengajakku keluar untuk menghilangkan suntuk tetapi apa-apaa dengan mood ini."

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.. Biarkan saja hukum berjalan dan kebenaran terungkap. Ini bisa jadi pelajaran berharga bagi orang-orang yang memiliki niat jelek diluar sana." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

"Naruto.. Boleh kita duduk disana?" tanya Sakura menunjuk pohon didekat danau.

"Hah.. Baiklah.."

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Sakura saat melihat tanggapan Naruto yang sepertinya tida begitu senang.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Lagipula kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk segala hal yang kau ucapkan."

"Hmm.. Ya.. Ah.. Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap danau itu. Memang semenjak selesainya kasus itu Sakura memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement.

"Baik.. Semua baik.." ucap Naruto santai.

"Nee.. Naruto.. Kondisiku sudah membaik.. Temani aku ketaman bermain ya.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Taman bermain?"

"Ya.. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Akan aku pertimbangkan. Tapi.. bagaimana bisa semua penyakitmu sembuh begitu saja? Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan berita bahwa penyakit yang diidap Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

"Hmmm.. Magic?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Magic itu tidak ada Sakura."

"Ada! Begitu juga dengan unicorn dan peri!" ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Hah? Kau ini umur berapa? Masih mempercayai hal seperti itu." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Biar saja." Ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Dasar anak kecil. Dan lagi aku tau apa tujuan utamamu pergi ketaman bermain." Ucap Naruto mengalah.

"Apa?"

"Gulali dan Roller coaster yang baru dibuka itukan." Ucap Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Ti.. Tidak juga."

"Hah.. Aku mengenalmu cukup baik tau.."

"Naruto.."

"Ap..." Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba gadis pink itu mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Sudah saatnya kembali.. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Ucap Sakura segera berdiri.

"Hah? HAH?!"

"Na.. Naruto ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Ada apa katamu?!" ucap Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

"I.. Itu bukan apa-apa.."

"Bukan apa-apa?"

"Maaf maksudnya.. Ah sudahlah.."

"Hei jangan kabur!"

"Akukan sudah bilang bukan apa-apa." Elak Sakura menghindari Naruto yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa? Kau ini benar-benar senang mempermainkanku ya." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Mempermainkan apanya?" ucap Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Hah? Kau malah bertanya?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku memang tidak menge..." Sakura terdiam menatap pria kuning yang menciumnya itu.

"Masih mau bilang tidak paham? Tunangan macam apa yang tidak mengerti maksud calon suaminya. Dan lagi harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya takut-takut begitu mengingat 1 minggu lagi pernikahan kita." ucap Naruto membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat busuk.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

DOR DOR DOR!

Mendengar suara tembakan seluruh pengunjung yang berada ditaman berlari ketakutan mencari tempat berlindung. Semua berlarian dengan panik.

"Hah? Da.. Darah? Ugh.."

"Sakura!" Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Pakaiannya penuh dengan noda darah.

"Na.. Naruto.. Sa.. Sakit sekali.. ini apa?" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Sakura bertahanlah! Siapa.. Siapa pelakunya." Naruto menatap sekeliling mencari pelaku penembakan itu.

"Ha.. Hahahahaha.. Harusnya kau mati bersama keluargamu! Kenapa kau merusak kebahagianku!"

"Hinata!"

BRUK!

"Sasuke?!"

"Diamlah. Kau membuat kekacauan ditempat yang tidak seharusnya!" ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menjatuhkan Hinata, menahan kedua tangan gadis itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura! Hei!"

"Naruto.. Dingin sekali.. Naruto.. Aku takut.."

"Hei.. Hei sadarlah ok! Jangan tutup matamu. Aku disini."

"Ya.. Akan aku usahakan.. Naruto.."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara."

"Naruto.. Aku.. Mencintaimu..." Air mata mengalir dari mata emerald itu..

"Hei.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. Jadi hentikan. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau akan mati! Hentikan.. SIAPAPUN TOLONG!" Ucap Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke? Itachi-san? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" ucap Naruto bingung menatap pria bermanik onix itu menghampirinya.

"Aku dan Itachi makan dikedai hot dog biasa dan melihat Hinata mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Aku pikir dia masih tidak terima dengan pernikahanmu dan berusaha membujukmu untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian segera mengecheck keadaan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang." Ucap Itachi setelah menyerahkan Hinata pada pihak kepolisian yang tiba. Hinata yang sudah ditangani oleh para polisi dibawa pergi dengan tertawa puas saat tau Sakura tidak selamat.

"Sa.. Sakura.."

"Hentikan tatapan itu.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tidak tidak.. Jangan pejamkan matamu?!" hardik Naruto tidak tenang.

"Berapa lama lagi Itachi? Dia kritis!" hardik Sasuke kesal terus berusaha segala hal yang ia tau untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Hei.. Bangun.. Hentikan.. Jangan bercanda.." ucap Naruto mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. Hujan tiba-tiba membasahi mereka. Tidak lama kemudian ambulance datang dan segera mengecheck keadaan Sakura.

"Sasuke.."

"Itachi.. Aku... Harusnya aku mempercayai instingku." Ucap Sasuke melemas saat menatap darah Sakura yang masih menempel ditangannya.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Jangan salahkan dirimu." Ucap Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya itu pelan.

"Itachi.. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya.. Tapi kenapa rasanya.. Kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini?" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menjerit memanggil nama gadis itu. Berusaha membangunkannya.

"Karena dia temanmu." Ucap Itachi singkat menyadari air mata mengalir dari mata adiknya. Adiknya yang dikenah berhati dingin menangisi gadis pink mantan ketua OSIS itu.

"Hei hentikan!"

DOR

"Hentikan!" ucap seorang polisi terpaksa memakai stun gun untuk menghentikan Hinata yang merebut pistol salah seorang polisi dan menembakannya secara asal berharap peluru itu akan menghabisi nyawa Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

"Ugh.. Apa ini.. Ah.. hah.. hah.. Sakit.."

"Hei Dobe bertahanlah!" Sasuke berusaha menekan dada Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura.. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu.." ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang terbaring disebelahnya, menggenggam erat tangan gadis pink itu. Perlahan Naruto tidak dapat mendengarkan keributan disana lagi.

-skip time-

"Ungh..."

"Ah.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Huh? Aa.. Te.. teme.."

"Ini surga. Aku dewa penjaga pintu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah mati."

"Kau..."

"Akuilah dosa-dosamu bocah kuning.."

"Berhenti bercanda sialan!" hardik Naruto melemparkan buku yang berada didekat tangannya.

"Sialan! Kau tidak perlu melemparkan buku itu kemukaku!" hardik Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melemparnya kalau kau tidak berbicara konyol." Bela Naruto santai.

"Kau.. Akan aku antar kau menemui tuhan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Ah.. Kamu baru selesai menjalani operasi dan sudah bisa bercanda dengan Sasuke. Kalian memang sahabat sejati ya."

"Tou-chan.. Sahabat apanya. Sahabat mana yang berniat membunuh sahabatnya sendiri." Ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Berniat membunuh?" Kushina menatap keduanya bingung.

"Kau bicara apa dobe.. Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya." Ucap Sasuke diam-diam mencubit lengan Naruto.

"Ugh... Ya. Ya.. Mungkin begitu." Ucap Naruto agar Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu ojii-san obaa-san." Ucap Sasuke undur diri.

"Ah.. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto selama kami tidak ada Sasuke-chan." Ucap Kushina dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja obaa-san itu bukan masalah. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Naruto." Ucap Sasuke kemudian buru-buru pergi sebelum mendapat lemparan buku lagi dari Naruto.

"Kau tunggu saja teme.." ucapNaruto pelan.

"Hmm? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Minato menatap anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kushina kemudian.

"Selain rasa nyeri diperutku aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian berdua membuat kami panik." Ucap Kushina menghela nafas berat mengingat ia mendapatkan berita tentang Naruto saat tengah menghadiri rapat.

"Maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. Yang terpenting kamu baik-baik saja." Ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Dimana Sakura?" ucap Naruto setelah dapat mengingat semuanya.

"A.. Dia.."

BRAK

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"Aaa..."

"Kau ngapain disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu teme sialan! Kenapa kau disini?!" ucap Naruto bergegas menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku hanya menjenguk saja sebelum pulang. Chill.. Aku gak bakal ngambil dia dari kau dobe." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ahahaha.. Sudahlah.."

"Ya sudah.. Aku pulang Sakura. Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke pamit undur diri.

"Hei! Kenapa kau hanya bilang cepat sembuh pada Sakura dan mendoakan aku mati tadi?!" hardik Naruto kesal.

"Karena aku masih normal. Bye." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Teme.."

"Sudahlah.."

"Hah.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura serius.

"Baik.. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura tersenyum.

"Hah.. Hanya sedikit nyeri saja." Ucap Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang Sakura.

"Syukurlah.."

"Hei.. Kau itu jauh lebih parah dariku. Khawatirkan dirimu lebih dari pada mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bukankah hal yang wajar mengkhawatirkan calon suami ketimbang diri sendiri?" ucap Sakura sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ya.. Itu tidak salah sih.."

"Tap.. Hiii..."

"Hei.. Yang bilang kamu sudah sehat dan bisa berlarian dirumah sakit itu siapa?"

"O.. Okaa-chan.." Naruto hanya bisa menatap Kushina ngeri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendapatkan bogem mentah dari ibunya itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Maafkan tingkah bar-barnya ini ya." Ucap Kushina meminta maaf.

"Ah.. Ti.. Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa obaa-san." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Sakura?"

"Sudah lebih baik ojii-san." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Beristirahatlah Sakura.. Naruto.. Kembali kekamarmu." Ucap Kushina menarik telinga anaknya itu.

"Kaa-chan.. Sakit.." ucap Naruto kesakitan.

"Ahahaha.. Hmm?" Saat akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sakura mengangkap kode kecil dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya memeriksa hpnya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kaa-chan dan tou-chan balik dulu. Besok kami akan jenguk kamu lagi." Ucap Kushina.

"Ya.."

"Beristirahatlah dan jangan mengendap-endap menemui Sakura dan menyusahkan pihak rumah sakit." Ucap Minato seakan membaca pikiran dan niatan anaknya itu.

"Aku tau tou-chan." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kami." Ucap Kushina mengusap pelan kepala Naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diruangannya.

"Hah... Aku tau sudah diperigatkan tapi.."

"Hmm? Bukankah kau bilang untuk mengecheck hp? Kenapa malah ada disini?" tanya Sakura menatap pria kuning yang memasuki ruangannya itu dengan cara mengendap-endap.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa harus berada disini."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sangat keras sebelum pingsan?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.. Ini bukan sikap biasamukan." Ucap Sakura sedikit menyindir Naruto.

"Hah.. Itukan aku yang dulu.. Dan lagi entah kenapa aku merasa harus bertemu denganmu."

"Maksudmu.. Kau rindu?" ucap Sakura berhasil membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Urgh.."

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto membuang wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. Maaf.. Maaf... Un.. Aku juga." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Hentikan.. Ini semua diluar dugan dan ini terjadi sangat cepat. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ya.. Aku tau.."

"Hmm.. Berhenti merasa bersalah. Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Maaf."

"Hm.. Aku akan memafkanmu kalau kau benar-benar mengajakku ketaman bermain." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Ok.. kita pergi setelah keluar dari sini."

"Janji." Ucap Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya.. Aku berjanji."

-besoknya-

"Hmm? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada diruang rawatmu?"

"Teme.. Mau apa lagi kau kesini?"

"Chill.. Aku kesini hanya menjenguk. Lagipula kali ini aku tidak datang sendiri."

"Yo. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu."

"Ho.. Shikamaru.."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik Sakura?"

"Ya.. Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hei.. Kau benar-benar bosan hidup ya." Ucap Naruto menjewer telinga Sasuke menyuruhnya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kau..."

"Hah.. Kau baik-baik saja sepertinya." Ucap Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling adu mulut dan mulai saling jewer.

"Ya.. Begitulah."

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke kesini karena dimintai tolong oleh Itachi."

"Dimintai tolong?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Un.. Aku rasa kau belum melihat berita." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian menyalakan televisi diruangan itu. Memperlihatkan berita pagi itu dan wajah seseorang yang mereka kenal menjadi tranding topik pagi itu.

"Telah terjadi penembakan ditaman kota kemarin sore. Pelaku merupakan putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga yang kini tengah menunggu jadwal hukuman mati yang diberikan kepadanya bersama keponakannya, Neji Hyuuga atas pembunuhan keluarga Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga kini tengah ditahan dan bersiap untuk dihukum atas tindakannya. Pembunuhan berencana yang menargetkan satu-satunya korban selamat dari tragedi berdarah dikeiama Haruno 5 tahun yang lalu, Sakura Haruno. Putri bungsu dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang tewas dibunuh 5 tahun lalu. Menurut pengakuan dari adik tersangka, penembakan sudah direncanakan selama 2 minggu terakhir dengan maksud membunuh Sakura Haruno akibat dendam atas hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada ayahnya. Hingga saat ini kuasa hukum keluarga Hyuuga belum dapat memberikan pembelaan untuk kliennya Hinata Hyuuga atas kemngkinan hukuman yang akan diterima yakni penjara seuur hidup dengantidak ada kemungkinan bebas bersyarat. Penembakan yang terjadi kemarin sore berhasil melukai 2 orang yakni target dari tersangka sendiri Sakura Haruno dan tunangannya Naruto Uzumaki. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki, Minato Uzumaki dan Kuzhina Uzumak. Kabar yang didapat hingga saat ini keduanya tengah dirawat dirumah sakit pusat dan dalam kondisi baik setelah menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang ditubuh mereka. Beralih keberita berikutnya..."

"Stop.. Hentikan tatapan bersalah itu." Ucap Naruto mendapati guratan bersalah diwajah Sakura yang hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Aku menunjukkan ini bukan untuk membuatmu berkecil hati Sakura. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa keadilan tidak diam saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru benar. Lagipula yang menangani kasus ini adalah ayahnya Shikamaru dan tim Kakashi-san jadi aku merasa pihak Hyuuga tidak akan bisa menyuap untuk menghentikan dan membekukan kasus ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Lalu Kakashi-san menitipkan salam padamu dan memintamu untuk tetap kuat." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tetap kuat?"

"Ingat kasusmu dulu dikampus? Pelakunya sudah lama diketahui, tapi karena terlalu fokus memeahkan kasus utamamu makanya Kakashi dan timnya lupa soal itu."

"Siapa otaknya?" tanya Naruto memburu termakan emosi,

"Tenangkan dirimu. Otaknya orang yang membuat kalian berada dirumah sakit saat ini. Sisanya hanya mengikuti tenangkan emosimu. Mereka semua sudah berada dikantor polisi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Urgh.."

"Tenanglah Naruto.. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke.. Shikamaru.. Hah.. Ini semua membuatku pusing."

"Kami mohon jangan berdesakan.. Pasien saat ini sedang beristirahat. Tolong jaga ketenangan dirumah sakit ini. Banyak pasien yang butuh waktu istirahat."

"Ada apa diluar?" tanya Naruto bersiap menghampiri pintu mendangar suara kewalahan Shizune.

"Jangan dibuka. Lebih baik kalian diam saja didalam. Aku yakin itu reporter yang haus berita tentang kasus ini. Jadi lebih baik kalian diam saja disini." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan Naruto seketika.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita tadi." Ucap Shikamaru mengingat selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit ia merasa dibuntuti.

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara kalian." Ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Shiamaru tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin 2 orang yang super peka ini bisa dengan gampang diikuti.

"Sudahlah Naruto.. Karena ini sudah terjadi.."

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Hmm.. Permintaan maaf kalian baru aku terima kalau kalian ikut kesuatu tempat saat kami berdua sudah lebih baik." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Naruto apa yang kau ajarkan padanya?" ucap Sasuke ngeri.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Hei! Kalian pikir kalian siapa hama sialan! Beraninya kalian membuat rusuh dirumah sakitku! Keluar kalian! Dasar hama sialan! Cepat menyingkir dari rumah sakitku sebelum aku patahkan tulang-tulang kalian!"

"Sepertinya Tsunade-san berhasil mengusir mereka semua." Ucap Sakura menatap ngeri pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa diam membatu ketakutan.

-Skip time-

"Unghh... Hah.."

"Apa kau yakin ingin menghabiskan waktu disini? Maksudku.. Kita baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu dan ada pesta yang harus kita urus."

"Hmm.. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji.." Wanita pink itu menatap pria yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kami juga harus ada disini?"

"Kaliankan sudah berjanji untuk ikut kesini agar permintaan maaf kalian aku kabulkan."

"Kau benar-benar kejam Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru yang kelihatan bosan.

"Ayolah ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Jadi.. Kita mulai dari yang mana?"

"Pirate ship." Ucap Sakura cepat menarik tangan Naruto. Merekapun mulai mengantri menunggu giliran untuk bisa menaiki permainan itu.

"Humph.." Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya setelah diajak menaiki berbagai permaian ekstrim hingga sore. Kakinya mulai melemah.

"Ayo naik lagi." Ajak Sakura menarik tangan Naruto yang mual setelah turun dari roller coaster.

"Ti. Tidak.. Kau pergilah aku dan yang lain akan menunggu disini." Ucap Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengacungkan jempol mereka.

"Huh.. Dasar laki-laki lemah." Ejek Sakura berlalu pergi untuk kembali menaiki permainan menantang nyali itu.

"Ugh.. Taman bermain ini punya berapa permaian ekstrim sih? Ini tidak ada habisnya." Ucap Shikamaru lelah.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Ucap Naruto hanya bisa menunduk berusaha menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Hei.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran. Maksudku.. Awalnya kau menyukainya detik berikutnya kau beralih pada wanita lain dan sekarang kembali padanya." Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Entahlah.. Aku sendiri tidak tau. Tapi.."

"Apa.. Kau mau bilang Hinata hanya pelarianmu saja?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Humm.. Kurang lebih. Aku hanya lelah harus mengawasinya setiap waktu dan melihatnya tersiksa setiap saat. Dan lagi aku juga butuh waktuku sendiri tapi dia seakan mempermainkanku saat itu." Ucap Naruto menerawang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hingga kau berubah sangat drastis."

"Sesuatu? Hmm.. Mungkin.. Gara-gara buku hariannya." Ucap Naruto teringat saat ia membaca buku harian Sakura, berusaha melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia tidak akan membiarkanku tenang kalau sampai gulalinya habis. Bisa-bisa besok aku dibawa lagi kesini." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi menghampiri penjual gulali.

"Dia benar-benar berubah." Ucap Shikamaru yang hanya memantau dari jauh.

"Setidaknya dia kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau juga berubah. Kau jadi sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Menyukainya sekarangpun bukannya sudah terlambat?" ucap Sasuke membuat kaget Shikamaru.

"Kau.."

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak ada niatan jahat sama sekali. Lagipula aku jauh terlambat menyadarinya ketimbang Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hah.."

"Aku kembali.."

"Cepat sekali.." ucap Shikamaru melihat gadis pink itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya menaikinya sekali dan terasa membosankan karena tidak ada terikan lebay kalian."

"Apa-apaan itu."

"Hahahaha.. Dimana Naruto."

"Sakura.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"H.. Hah?"

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menangkan tubuh Sakura tepat saat gadis itu hilang kesadaran.

"Bawa dia keruang kesehatan. Aku akan beritahu Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang masih menunggu gulalinya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-Ruang kesehatan taman bermain-

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja."

"Ah.. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke kepada tim medis yang telah selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sialan.. Kau mengagetkanku dobe. Masuklah dengan normal." Ucap Sasuke yang terkejut saat Naruto masuk dengan mendobrak masuk.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mencari tau.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia mimisan dan pingsan." Terang Shikamaru yang juga melihat kejadian itu.

"Eng.."

"Idiot.. Kalau kau lelah harusnya kau beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan dirimu. Lihat apa yang terjadi." Bentak Naruto selembut mungkin tidak ingin membuat Skaura ketakutan mengingat Sakura akan terdiam memucat dan ketakutan setiap kali ia membentak dan memarahi gadis itu.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pulang. Lagipula Sakura butuh istirahat." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Ya.. Lagipula taman bermain akan segera ditutupkan." Ucap Shikamaru menata jam tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung oleng.

"That's it.. Ayo.. Kau akan istirahat total malam ini." Ucap Naruto menggendong Sakura bridal style menuju mobilnya.

-Diperjalanan pulang-

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto mulai mengintrogasi Sakura yang hanya bisa diam.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin menyusahkanmu.. Lagipula aku masih ingin bermain bersama kalian." Ucap Sakura parau menahan tangis ketakutan.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak jujurkan." Ucap Naruto masih tidak setuju.

"Maaf.." Sakura benar-benar ketakutan. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Entah mengapa setiap kali nada bicara Naruto meninggi ia akan merasa ketakutan.

"Jangan menangis.. Please.." ucap Naruto menatap Sakura saat mereka berhenti didepan lampu merah.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan diusap kasar begitu," Naruto segera mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura.

"I.. Iya.."

"Hah.. Ini.. Sudah jangan menangis.. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Naruto memberikan gulali unicorn yang ia beli tadi.

"A.. Arigatou." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Dasar bocah." Ucap Narutp mengusap pelan rambut Sakura sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menggendongku seperti tadi. Orang-orang jadi melihat." Ucap Sakura malu saat sudah berada diruang tengah apartementnya.

"Memangnya kenapa. Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahatlah." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ti,.. Tidak bisakah kau disini saja?" tanya Sakura menunduk.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa.."

"Sakura jujurlah.. Adaapa?" tanya Naruto semakin curiga.

DING DONG

"Bi.. Biar aku saja yang buka." Ucap Sakura buru-buru berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku pinjam toiletmu." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya. Sakura jelas menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

"Si.. A.. Ke.. Kenapa kau masih kemari?"

"Ayolah.. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemukan.. Apa begitu caramu menyambut tamu."

"Tu.. Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Skaura saat pria dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja mencengkram tanganya erat sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik pinggul Sakura mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aromamu masih sama ya.." pria itu memojokkan tubuh Ssakura ketembik membuatnya tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"U.. Ugh.." Sakura seakan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya saat pria itu mulai menciumi lehernya diikuti sentuhan-sentuhan ditubuhnya.

BUAK

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Na.. Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang sudah merosot jatuh terduduk.

"Kau pikir kau siapa beraninya kau memukuli pemilik apartement.

"Jadi kau alasan Sakura jadi ketakutan saat berada diapartement." Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sakura selalu datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi sekali dan bahkan menginap saat kedua orang tuanya berada dirumah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dasar bajingan rendah." Naruto yang kehilangan kesabarannya akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya tanpa ampun.

"Na.. Naruto sudah.. hentikan.. Aku mohon hentikan!" pinta Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Pergi kau dari sini." Ucap Naruto melempar tubuh pria itu keluar dari apartement Sakura dan segera mengunci pintu apartement Sakura.

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura sambil bergetar hebat.

"Kemarilah.. Ini semua bukan salahmu ok.. Maafkan aku yang tidak segera mengerti tanda yang kamu berikan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ucap Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah.. Ayo aku antar kekamarmu. Kau butuh istirahat." Ucap Naruto mengandeng tangan gadisnya menuju kamarnya. Menemani gadis itu hingga terlelap.

"..."

"Sakura aku harus pulang.. Besok aku kesini lagi." Ucap Naruto menatap wajah tertidur Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura.. Ada apa? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur." Ucap Naruto yang sadar bajunya ditarik Sakura tiba-tiba saat ia akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku mohon malam ini saja temani aku." Ucap Sakura memohon.

"Hah... Baiklah.. Aku akan tidur disofa didepan." Ucap Naruto mengalah.

"Di.. Disini saja.. Aku mohon." Pinta Sakura lagi.

"Tapi Sakura.."

"Aku mohon."

"Hah.. Baiklah." Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu erat. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

-Paginya-

"Hngg.. Urgh.." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya menyadari ada yang menimpa tangannya.

"Hng.."

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto menatap pemilik manik emerald yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Tidak.. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi.. Tapi.. Yaa.."

"Hah.. Tunggu dulu... Ah?! Sial.. Aku terlambat." Naruto yang menyadari dirinya terlambat kekantor saat melihat jam dikamar Sakura segera bangun.

"Bersiaplah.. Aku akan siapkan sarapan." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya. Membiarkan Naruto menggunakan kamar mandinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membuat sarapan dan bersiap untuk juga berangkat kekantor.

"Wait.. Kenapa kau sesantai ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto curiga saat mereka menyantap sarapan.

"Buat apa terburu-buru."

"Buat apa? Ini sudah jam de..."

"Yang kau lihat itu jam dikamarkukan? Jam itu aku cepatkan 1 jam." Ucap Sakura santai sendangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak percaya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sakura merapikan meja makan dan menarik Naruto pergi.

"Nanti saat pulang aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di kantor tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Terima kasih. Ah.. Tapi jangan lupa hari ini kita ada jadwal fitting baju." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Ya.. Aku tau. Sepertinya Haruno Corps semakin berkembang saja." Ucap Naruto menatap gedung tinggi itu.

"Aku harus melanjutkan kerja keras tou-san dan onii-chan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut. Memang semenjak kejadian itu Sakura langsung mengambil alih perusahaan.

"Kau memang hebat." Puji Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Pergilah.. Kau bisa terlambat bapak Direktur." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Aku tau. Ah Sakura."

"Hmm? Apa lagi?"

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak usah kembali keapartement itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal dimana?"

"Tenanglah aku sudah mengatur semuanya." Ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Sakura.

-Skip time-

"Naruto... Ini.. Kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Moil yang dikendarai Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah.

"Bercanda?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan dapat mengolah dengan baik maksud Skaura karena badanya terasa sangat lelah mengingat hari ini dia sibuk rapat dan mencoba berbagai macam pakaian.

"Inikan rumahmu.. Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto memang sudah 1 tahun lebih tidak lagi tinggal dengan orang tuanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini bersamaku." Ucap Naruto Santai. Mengandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke rumah megah itu.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Bercanda apa? Kita ini sebentar lagi menikah. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tapi ini.."

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan soal kamar. Aku bisa tidur dikamar tamu kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu. Mereka tidak akan dengan gampang setuju."

"Yang kita bicarakan disini orang tuaku. Kaa-chan sangat senang mendengar kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku mulai sekarang. Kau lupa dia sangat menyanyangimu terlebih mengingat aku anak tunggal dan kaa-chan sangat meginginkan anak perempuan." Terang Naruto.

"Ba.. Baiklah.."

"Ah.. Semua barang-barangmu sudah aku pindahkan semua kesini. Dan aku juga tidak lupa memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk pemilik apartementmu yang dulu" Ucap Naruto lagi dengan senyum menyeramkannya.

"A.. Apa maksudnya itu." Ucap Sakura bingung.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-skip time-

"Aku tidak percaya kalian akhirnya menikah juga setelah harus mengundurnya."

"Hei.. Apa maksudmu itu teme. Kau pikir aku mau terbaring dikasur rumah sakit selama 1 bulan penuh gara-gara peluru sialan itu. Dan lagi setelah itu masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau pikir pernikahan bisa terjadi dengan sekali jentikan jari?" ucap Naruto mengingat betapa lelahnya dia menyiapkan acara ini ditambah pekerjaannya saat ia tengah berbaur bersama para tamu undangan di ballroom megah kedimannya itu.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Ejek gadis pink yang mengenakan gaun putih indah dengan tiara bertabur batu emerland dan sapphire pink berdiri disamping pria kuning dengan setelan jas dark blue sapphire dengan kerah jas berwarna hitam ditambah kejema putih dan dasi.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan perkelahian konyol kalian. Kalau disini saja kalian sudah begini bagaimana nanti dirumah." Ejek pria berambut nanas itu.

"Hah..."

"Tapi lihat sisi positifnya.. Kalian jadi punya kenang-kenangan.. Bukan.. bukan.. Kalian jadi punya benang merah yang akan selalu terhubungkan." Ucap Itachi dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud bekas benang jahit bekas operasi pengangkatan peluru.. Ya.. benang itu benar-benar akan tertanam selamanya ditubuh kami." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Sakura jangan semudah itu setuju dengan omongan mereka." Ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Ini hari pernikahan kalian. Bukan acara komedi." Ucap Sasuke pusing sendiri dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo berfoto. Siapa tau nanti kau bisa tertular dan segera menikah." Goda Naruto membuat Sasuke memberinya tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

"Kau bosan hidup ya Dobe.. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengirimmu bertemu tuhan." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya

"Apa kalian memang akan selamanya menjadi bocah begini ya." Ucap Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dan bocah ini akan selamanya ada disampingmu untuk mengganggumu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba mencium bibir istrinya itu. Membuat teman-teman Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjauhkan bibirmu itu dari sejenak saja. Sudah saatnya. Kau yang membuat rencana jelek ini maka selesaikan." Ucap Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Menyerangkan sebuah gitar accoustic padanya dan menyertnya menaiki panggung.

"Pftt.." Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat duo sahabat itu cekcok.

"Kau yang buat rencana ini dan menyeret kami jadi selesaikan dengan benar." Kali ini Shikamaru yang menegur Naruto. Shikamaru sendiri sudah memposisikan dirinya didepan satu set drumb sedangkang Sasuke sibuk dengan bassnya dan satu lagi anggota bandnya selama dikampus Sai yang memegang keyboard.

"Kalian menyeretku untuk ini. Dipernikahan pria bar-bar ini." Ucap Sai tidak percaya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan mulailah bermain Sai." Ucap Shikamaru lelah.

"Aa.. Mohon perhatian semuanya sebentar.. Saya.. Akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.. Lagu ini bukan ciptaan saya.. Saya harap kalian semua menyukainya.." ucap Naruto kemudian memberian kode kepada Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap memainkan bassnya.

**(Naruto)**

_I drew a broken heart_

_Right on your window pane_

_Waited for your reply_

_Here in the pouring rain_

_Just breathe against the glass_

_Leave me some kind of sign_

_I know the hurt won't pass, yeah_

_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

Naruto menatap Sakura yang terdiam. Ia mengenal lyric itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengetahuinya. Sampai detik ini ia tidak pernah memberitahukan suaminya itu. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan sebuah mic pada Sakura.

**(Sakura)**

_I never meant to break your heart_

_And I won't let this plane go down_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

**(NaruSaku)**

_Oh, you gotta hold on_

_Hold on to what you're feeling_

_That feeling is the best thing_

_The best thing, alright_

**(Sakura)**

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_

**(NaruSaku)**

_I know this love is heading_

_In the same direction_

_That's up_

**(Naruto)**

_You drew a question mark_

_But you know what I want_

_I wanna turn the clock, yeah_

_Right back to where it was_

**(NaruSaku)**

_So let's built a bridge, yeah_

_From your side to mine_

_I'll be the one to cross over_

_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

**(Sakura)**

_I never meant to break your heart_

_And I won't let this plane go down_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

**(NaruSaku)**

_Oh, you gotta hold on_

_Hold on to what you're feeling_

_That feeling is the best thing_

_The best thing, alright_

**(Sakura)**

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_

**(NaruSaku)**

_I know this love is heading_

_In the same direction_

_That's up_

**(Naruto)**

_Girl, I know we could climb_

_Back to where we were then_

_Feel it here, in my heart_

_Put my heart in your hand_

**(NaruSaku)**

_Well, I hope and I pray_

_That you'll do understand_

_If you did, all you have to say is_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**(Naruto)**

_I'm waiting for ya_

**(NaruSaku)**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**(Sakura)**

_I never meant to break your heart (come on _**(Naruto)**_)_

_Now, won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down _**(Naruto)**_)_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

**(NaruSaku)**

_Oh, you gotta hold on_

_Hold on to what you're feeling_

_That feeling is the best thing_

_The best thing, alright_

**(Sakura)**

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_

**(NaruSaku)**

_I know this love is heading in the same direction_

_That's up_

Tepuk tangan meriah membanjiri mereka. Membuat senyum terkembang dibibir Naruto dan Sakura walau terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sedikit kebingungan. Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Sakura untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari kebingungannya.

"Naruto.. Bagaimana bisa.. Maksudku.. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan dan memberitahukan siapapun tentang lyric itu." Tanya Sakura saat mereka tengah berdansa diacara puncak pernikahan itu.

"Ah. Soal itu.. Kau ingat kejadian diatap rumah sakit?" ucap Naruto mencoba mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian yang telah lama berlalu itu.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Setelah aku meninggalkan kamar rawatmu. Shizune-san memberikan diary yang kau buang. Maaf aku membacanya tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tapi setidaknya dari buku itu aku tau betapa berat hal yang selama ini kau simpan dan jalani. Maafkan sikapku waktu itu." Ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula itu sudah berlalukan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura.."

The End

**SONG : ****Olly Murs - Up ft. Ella Eyre**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang setia membaca ff gaje ini. Maafkan segala bentuk typo dan alur cerita yang terkesan terburu-buru. Segala bentuk review dari kalian akan membantu saya untuk membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.


End file.
